


A Flower in the Dark

by LyriaFrost



Series: Frostbud [1]
Category: Elfquest
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, kinda graphic, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaFrost/pseuds/LyriaFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The troll caves are a dark, horrible place. What will happen to a little elfling trapped there? Will he ever find a way out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Slave to Evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "" are speaking  
> ** are sending  
> '' are thoughts

“ELFLING!!!”  The call resounded through the underground halls of the troll kingdom.  A young elf weaved through the maze of tunnels with a speed born of years of practice.  Anyone who saw him would have believed him to be a ghost.  His sun-deprived skin was as pale as a frost-bud plant in the moonlight and carried a translucent tone.  The constant exposure to stale, dank air and dark, moldy stones had practically destroyed the elf’s resistance.  Daily abuse at the hands of the trolls wreaked havoc on the poor elfling and left him suffering from frequent migraines, dizzy spells, and violent coughing attacks.  His brown tunic and leggings hung in tattered rags from his gaunt starved frame.  He was like a walking corpse.  But the trolls cared very little for his appearance; as long as he lived and breathed he would be their slave.  They worked his small frail body well past its limits, giving him only short respites to eat and sleep. 

And so the little elf found himself running through the halls to heed the beck and call of his masters.  He hurried on until he came to a gigantic chamber.  The ceiling stretched so high that it could not be seen and the light from the torches could not illuminate it.  From the darkness hung down great stalactites, encrusted with jewels that reflected the light of the torches against the walls, creating splashes of light in a myriad of colors.  Piles of gold, silver, and precious stones were heaped carelessly about the room.  Huge crocks of food and water were interspersed along the floor.  Against the wall was an enormous throne carved with many intricate designs.  Perched high on the throne was a fat old troll who exuded pure malice and evil.  This was Greymung, king of the forest trolls and the cruelest being in the land, truly a rival to his horrific northern kin.

“Ah there you are worthless elf! I have been waiting too long.”  Greymung spat at the little elf.  “Bring me a keg of Old Maggoty’s best dreamberry wine!!  I feel a hankerin’ for something sweet.”

“Yes my lord!”  The little elf turned and quickly scurried out of the room.  As he descended into the dark bowels of the kingdom, foul smells began to permeate the air.

He entered a side chamber, filled with large jars stacked to the ceiling.  He walked to the back of the room where there was a strong oak door hidden behind a large jar.  The elfling pulled a ring of keys out of a nearby jar and quickly unlocked the door.  Inside were even more jars but these were a brew made specially for the king.  He got down one of the older jars and carried it out, carefully to locking the door and hiding the keys again.  He lugged the jar back up to the throne room but the strenuous exercise took its toll on his body. 

As he was pouring the wine into the king’s cup, he was struck by a violent migraine, worse than most.  The jar slipped and poured the sticky red juice all over the king.  Suddenly the elfling’s haze-filled mind was pierced by a furious voice screaming at him.  Two troll guards quickly stepped up and roughly grabbed the elfling and pulled him away.

“Guards! Bind him! And bring me my box.”  Greymung yelled, furious at what he perceived to be a deliberate act on the part of the elf.  The two guards brought a coil of rope and tied the elf’s hands together then secured them to the rock wall of the chamber so that his feet did not touch the ground and he was left hanging there.  By this time the pain had nearly completely receded but the elfling knew he was in for far worse.

Meanwhile, another guard brought Greymung an intricately carved box.  Inside was an insidious looking device.  It was a whip, except that it had nine tails and each had sharp pieces of metal woven into it that glinted in the torchlight and promised excruciating pain.

The elf knew that he could not escape but his body was too weak to sustain another whipping.  These were regular occurrences but usually the trolls gave him time to recuperate between each beating since they did not really want their precious slave to die.  But his last whipping had been too recent and his body had not yet regained what little strength he had left.

“Please, don’t! Please…”  But Greymung was deaf to his cries, buried so deeply in his rage.  He raised his arm in the air and prepared to strike the first blow.  The elfling saw this and tried to distance his mind from his body, so that he would not feel the pain.  It was a technique he had learned well after living so long with the trolls.  Regardless, when the first blow struck the poor elf’s back, he felt still felt the intense pain though it was a fraction of what it could be. 

The strokes continued to fall without mercy, turning the little elf’s skin into a shredded, bloody mess.  He continued to push his mind further into a senseless black void but the pain was slowly overcoming him.  When the cracks of the whip seemed like they would go on forever, the pain finally broke through the elf’s concentration and he began to whimper and squirm.  His silence only served to increase the troll king’s anger and he began to hit harder and faster.  Soon the sound of elven cries resounded through the tunnels. 

Suddenly a powerful voice cried out above the din, “Halt!”


	2. The Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "" are speaking  
> ** are sending  
> '' are thoughts

“Hurry up Skywise!”

“Slow down you pesky little…”

“Aw, you’re just mad because I’m faster!”

“Cutter! Come back here!”

The sound of laughter, mingled with shouting, echoed off the trees and hills of the forest. Two young elves chased each other around a clearing while a group of elders sat nearby and watched, enjoying the peaceful afternoon.

“Ah, youth have so much energy.” Joyleaf said as she watched her son run about.

“Indeed they do, dear sister.” Treestump replied. “It is a shame that the young must grow old and childhood fade away.” Shale could not resist teasing Bearclaw.

“Indeed, though it seems that some never grow!” Bearclaw pounced on Shale, pinning him to the ground after a brief tussle.

“Ha! You are not one to talk Shale!” At this, Shale laughed and resumed the impromptu wrestling match. The other adults watched and laughed at the childish way in which their chief and his soul brother acted. But then, Joyleaf missed the sound of the cub’s laughter. She frantically scanned the clearing but could find no sign of them anywhere.

“Shale, Bearclaw, where are the cubs?” The wrestling match was immediately suspended as both stood look about for their sons.

“Cutter!! Skywise!!” Joyleaf, Bearclaw, Shale, and the others walked about calling out.

Suddenly they heard two soft voices calling, “Here we are! Come quickly!”

They quickly ran towards the sounds of the voices but did not see the hole until they nearly fell in.

“Father! Come see what we found!” Cutter cried out.

“What is it?” Bearclaw asked.

“It looks like a tall tunnel. Can we explore it farther? Please Father?” Skywise replied.

“Wait for us cubs!” Bearclaw called down.

“Do you really think that is wise Bearclaw?” Joyleaf asked.

“Bah what’s the worst that could happen? C’mon Shale! Let’s follow our sons on a little adventure!” Bearclaw whooped as he jumped into the hole with Shale right behind him.

"Let’s go Father!” Skywise said, “I want to find out what’s at the end.”

“Alright Skywise.” Shale laughed as he was dragged along.

“Wait for us brother!” Bearclaw called as he grabbed Cutter and ran to catch up. For a while, the elves went along, joking and laughing and exploring. But as they got farther and farther into the cave, they could all sense a cold feeling drifting about. It wasn’t a cold of the body, but of the mind and soul; a foreboding, dangerous cold that chilled deep into the bones. Suddenly, a shrill sound pierced the air and froze the elves where they stood. It sounded like the screams of a tortured elfling.

* It sounds like an elf, brother, and a young one at that * Shale lock-sent so as not to alarm the cubs.

* Indeed. Come we must hurry! * Bearclaw replied. * Stay behind us children! *

* Yes father. * They both sent as the four elves crept silently along the tunnel. Soon, the screams led them to a side entrance to the throne room of the trolls. The elves were amazed by all the wealth the trolls had stockpiled. Then, their eyes were drawn to the source of the terrible screams and cries. What they saw horrified them.

Greymung was standing over a young elf child whose hands were bound to the wall above him. He was holding an evil-looking whip covered in blood. But the worse part was the exposed skin of the elfling’s back. He was covered in bloody strips, some new and some from quite a while ago. Obviously, this elf had been kept here and treated this way for a long time. When Bearclaw finally found his voice, he yelled out a single word,

“Halt!”


	3. The Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "" are speaking  
> ** are sending  
> '' are thoughts

Greymung froze at the sound of the Bearclaw’s voice. He had been so careful to hide the elfling every other time Bearclaw had been here but somehow the damned elf had snuck in!

“Ah Bearclaw! How are you? I see you brought some friends with you today. How delightful.” Greymung cooed with a sickly sweet smile. The fire in the elves’ eyes was enough to scare even the bravest troll.

“What are you doing Greymung?” Bearclaw growled.

“I am merely disciplining a bad slave.” Greymung felt a moment of satisfaction when Shale winced at that statement. Unfortunately, Bearclaw also noticed and moved to stand in front of his brother, protecting him from the troll’s evil, piercing stare.

“What are you doing with another elf Greymung? How dare you lock him away from the rest of the world! I thought you learned your lesson last time.” Bearclaw growled.

“He is mine to do with as I wish-” but he was cut off by Bearclaw’s sword coming to rest at his throat.

“I should have rid this world of your pathetic existence the last time you tried this, troll. You are not fit to live here.” Cutter and Skywise were very confused by pure rage and pain behind Bearclaw’s words and the pale, trembling Shale. “Now call your troops away Greymung! No tricks this time or it will be your blood spilled for a change.”

* Cubs! Get the little one and take him home! * Shale sent. Cutter and Skywise hurried to do as they were told. Skywise cut through the bonds holding the elfling in place while Cutter gently cradled the little elf, being careful of his back.

‘This little one is so small and frail. He weighs no more than a feather! And he is as white as one too.’ Cutter thought as he ran through the tunnels.

* What should I do brother? * Shale sent as soon as the cubs left the chamber.

* Stay Shale. I need you to help me control myself. If Greymung says one more thing, I just might go on a troll killing spree. * Bearclaw replied.

* Do not fear brother. I will keep you from doing anything you will regret. *

* Thank you Zash, I know this is not easy for you. *

* It does bring back memories but I shall be fine as long as you are here, Grenn. * Shale and Bearclaw’s conversation was brought to a halt by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

“Well now that that’s all over, will you please remove your sword?” Greymung fumed.

“You should consider yourself lucky that I am letting you go twice. Cross me again and I shall not be so kind.”

Greymung snorted, “You elves are so much fun to catch. It is such a challenge to break your free spirits but the end result is glorious. You have seen my handiwork first hand Bearclaw. And do you know what the best part is? Elves are so easy to catch if you just know how to distract them.” With these words, Bearclaw was struck with a strange foreboding…

* GRENN!! * Bearclaw heard the pain-filled cry that accompanied the sending and turned around just in time to see Shale collapse to the ground with a knife stuck in his stomach all the way to the hilt. Three troll guards were standing around him, ready pounce on the injured elf should he move at all. However, Shale did not look like he would be moving anytime soon. There was a large pool of blood forming on the ground around his body and Bearclaw could feel trickles of the pain through their bond.

“GREYMUNG!!! You shall pay for harming my brother again! He has suffered enough at your filthy hands.” With that, Bearclaw drove his knife into the troll’s stomach, efficiently giving him a gruesome wound that would, unfortunately, never kill him but leave a lasting pain. “Let that be a warning to all who dare harm one of my elves!” Then Bearclaw quickly slaughtered the trolls guarding Shale and lifted his dearest brother into his arms.

* Stay here Zash! Do not leave me! * Shale was looking worse by the second. He had already lost quite a lot of blood and his skin was becoming paler and paler. Bearclaw quickly ran back down the tunnel, sending to his tribemates, * I need Rain! Greymung’s guards have grievously injured Shale! *

Back at the Holt, everything was in chaos as elves ran this way and that trying to make space for Shale and the injured elfling. The largest room was quickly cleared out and filled with plenty of furs and Rain’s healing herbs. At last the final preparations were completed. Now all that was left to do was wait for the injured elves to arrive.


	4. The Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "" are speaking  
> ** are sending  
> '' are thoughts

The first to arrive back at the holt was Cutter, carrying the elfling, with Skywise close behind. They hurried up into the makeshift healing room and laid their precious burden on the furs. They were quickly pushed out of the way to make room for Rain and Rainsong to get to work. Joyleaf stepped up to lead the boys away so the healers could finish stabilizing the elfling before Bearclaw arrived with Shale. She took them down to the stream so they could wash the blood from their hands, then she tried to convince them to go hunt as they were both obviously famished. But they refused and went to sit outside the healing room to wait.

Rain had just finished what he could when Bearclaw appeared from the woods. By this time, Shale had nearly bled white and many who saw him were stunned by how far gone he already was. Skywise nearly burst into tears at the sight of his father in such a near-dead state. Bearclaw rushed inside and laid Shale down on the pile of furs. However, he refused to leave, instead moving to sit by Shale’s head and hold his hand. Rainsong got right to work cleaning the wound while Rain prepared for one of the most taxing healings he had ever attempted. Shale was far away and there was a great chance that he could not be called back.

As Rain fell deep into his trance, Cutter and Skywise snuck back into the room and sat with the mysterious elfling. Skywise was so afraid for his father that he had to be nearby and Cutter would never leave his brother alone especially at a time like this. After what seemed like many hours, Rain came out of his trance exhausted but satisfied.

“He has a much better chance of living now but he’s not completely safe yet.”

“Rain, you did what you could, it will have to be enough. Come, its time to rest now.” Rainsong moved to pull Rain from the room.

“Fine, I’ll come along in a moment, Rainsong. Should anything happen, Bearclaw, make sure you call for me.” With that the five elves were left alone. Skywise quietly climbed over to Shale’s side. Bearclaw continued to stare off into the distance, clutching one pale cold hand. Skywise took the other and shivered when he felt how dry and papery the skin was. Shale had never been as strong as Bearclaw or Treestump but he had never been weak either. Finally, Skywise could take it no more and collapsed at his sire’s side, sobbing quietly. This finally broke Bearclaw’s trance and Cutter got a glimpse of too bright eyes before he fled the room. Cutter was torn between going after his father and staying to comfort his brother. Fortunately, Joyleaf saved him that decision by appearing from a nearby shadow.

“Don’t worry cub, I’ll take care of your sire. You stay here with Skywise. He needs you now.” Cutter smiled at his mother and went back to Skywise’s side to find that he was trying to hold back the tears.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to upset Bearclaw.”

“Shhh, its alright. He just needs time to deal with what’s happened. Its not your fault.” Cutter sat on the floor and pulled the trembling form into his lap.

“Just let go, Skywise, go ahead and cry. It’s not bad to show feelings. The only ones here are you and me and you know I would never judge your tears.” At this, he finally got through to Skywise, who released the torrent of emotions inside him. He began to cry and cling to Cutter.

* I’m scared, Tam. * Cutter’s heart nearly broke at the depth of emotion behind that sending. * What if… *

* Fahr, we cannot live in the shadow of the what-ifs. We cannot live in the past or the future but the now. I know it’s hard for you, my stargazer, but now more than ever you must try not to be consumed. * By now Skywise had calmed down considerably and now just sat, still clinging to Cutter, hiccupping miserably. *C’mon now. It’s been a long day for all of us. I think its time for some rest. * Cutter led Skywise over to a clean corner of the pile of furs, helped him lay down, and then sat on the floor next to him.

* Please don’t leave, Tam *

* Oh, Fahr, I’ll never leave you as long as I can help it. I promise. * He gently removed Skywise’s metal headpiece and sat there, one hand clutched tightly and the other petting silver hair until Skywise’s breath evened into a peaceful rest.

As the sun began to appear on the horizon, Bearclaw reappeared in the doorway. He paused there to survey the scene before him. Three of the room’s inhabitants were resting but the fourth sat there watching him. Bearclaw nearly broke down when he saw the myriad of emotions flitting across his son’s face. Cutter was angry with the trolls, scared for Shale and the mysterious elfling, terrified for Skywise and for… him. Cutter was terrified of what would happen to Bearclaw and Skywise if Shale did not survive. Bearclaw came to his cub’s side and sat down beside him.

“How have things been here, cub?”

“Fine, I finally got Skywise to relax and the other two haven’t moved.” Bearclaw sighed.

“Thank you, Cutter, for being strong when I could not be.” He felt more than saw or heard the sobs that were beginning to wrack the small body beside him. “Shhh, everything will be fine now.”

“But what if its not! What if Shale doesn’t make it? Will I lose you and Skywise too?”

“Skywise will be just fine. It may take some time but with you beside him, he will be fine.”

“What about you?”

“I promise, cub, should the worst happen I will not leave until you are ready.” Cutter finally broke down, the stresses of the day catching up to him. Bearclaw pulled him into an embrace, gently rocking him. The quiet sobs woke Skywise who was very concerned to see his brother crying.

“What’s wrong, Cutter?” Cutter started at the quiet voice and looked at Skywise.

“Nothing, Skywise. I’m sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep.” Needless to say, Skywise was not satisfied by this answer but knowing Cutter as well as he did, was pretty sure he knew what he was thinking. He held up a corner of the blanket, silently inviting Cutter to come lay with him. Cutter looked up at his sire.

“Go ahead, cubling. I want to check on Shale anyway.” * Don’t forget what I said. * With that, Bearclaw got up and sat down next to Shale. Cutter crawled under the furs next to Skywise. Cutter rested his head on Skywise’s chest and wrapped his arms around his waist. Skywise, in turn, wrapped his arms about the younger boy’s shoulders and pulled him in close.

* I’m sorry, Tam. *

* For what? *

* I was so caught up in my own grief that I didn’t think about you. This must be hard, watching everyone fall apart around you. *

* It’s okay, Skywise. You didn’t know. *

* Well now I do and it’s my turn to take care of you for a while. * Skywise pulled Cutter in even tighter and proceeded to brush the soft blonde hair away from the pale forehead and place a gentle kiss there. * Rest now my chief. Tomorrow will be another busy day. * When Bearclaw looked over at them, he saw Cutter fast asleep, safely held in the arms of his recognized brother, who was fast on his way to joining him in the land of dreams.

* Thank you, cub. * Bearclaw locksent to Skywise just before the silver-haired stargazer slipped into slumber.

‘Their bond is just as strong, if not stronger than the one I share with Shale. Cutter will be a great chief one day and Skywise will be right by his side offering love and support. Separate, they are forces to be reckoned with but together they will be invincible.’ Bearclaw then turned back to Shale and sighed.

“I’m sorry brother. I shouldn’t have made you stay there. It is an evil place.” Just then, Shale began to stir and moan. Bearclaw placed a hand on his fevered brow.

“Shhh, its alright. You’re safe now.”

“Bearclaw…”

“Don’t try to talk. Save your strength. Send.”

* What happened? *

* You were stabbed by one of Greymung’s guards. I brought you back to the holt and Rain fixed what he could. You have been asleep for many hours now.* Shale heard the dark tone that crept into Bearclaw’s voice as he spoke of Greymung.

* Grenn, you cannot blame yourself for this. I chose to stay with you. *

* Zash… *

* No, Grenn, let it go. If you don’t it will consume just like last time. I can’t live through that again. Watching you pull away from everyone, becoming so violent, I just can’t deal with it. * Bearclaw remember what he had become last time and remember how much it had hurt Shale, especially when Bearclaw had become so violent as to actually hit him. It had been a dark time that neither of them would ever forget.

*Alright Zash. For you, I’ll do my best to put this behind us. * The answering smile was so full of love and trust that Bearclaw’s heart melted. He watched as the smile was broken by a yawn and Shale fought valiantly to keep his eyes open. * Close your eyes and rest, Shale. There will be time to talk later. *

* Stay with me, Grenn? *

* Of course, Zash, I wouldn’t dream of leaving. * Bearclaw climbed into the furs beside Shale and carefully drew the other into his arms, careful to place no pressure on the wound. One they were both comfortable, he made sure the furs were securely tucked around them.

* Thank you for being there for me. * Shale sent between yawns.

* Don’t worry, as long as I am able, I will stay by your side. * Bearclaw placed a soft kiss on his forehead and they both fell into a deep healing sleep. When Joyleaf and Rain came back to check on them later, they found five elves curled up contentedly in a messy heap of furs. Little did they know, this was the first of many times they would be witness to such a scene. Four of these five elves were known to be trouble magnets and judging by the way the fifth was found, he would be as well. Anytime one of them was injured, all five would be found snuggled together, reassuring themselves that all their loved one were still alive and breathing. But those are stories for another time.


	5. The Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "" are speaking  
> ** are sending  
> '' are thoughts

Needless to say, when the little elfling awoke the next morning he was quite confused. He had passed out while still in the troll caverns. The last thing he remembered was hearing a strange voice yelling at Greymung and feeling a pair of arms lift him up before the pain carried him away into unconsciousness. But now he was warmly wrapped in a pile of animal furs and his back no longer stung of fresh welts, but dully ached of old wounds.  
He sat up slowly; acutely aware that his healing abilities had not worked though that was to be expected after so long without light. He looked around and found to his astonishment that he appeared to be inside a rather large hollow in a tree. The entire floor was covered in furs and he counted four other beings still sleeping around the room.

‘They must be the ones who rescued me,’ he thought. However, right at that moment, he found himself distracted. On the far side of the room another animal skin was hanging on the wall, obviously covering an opening but it had slipped to one side and a shaft of sunlight peeked through, casting its radiant beam across the piles of furs.

The elfling quietly rose and worked his way across the room, unaware that the ever-alert Wolfriders were already awake and waiting to see what he would do. The elf pushed aside the hanging and stepped out onto a ledge that had grown out of the tree. The thick canopy of leaves cast a soft greenish tint to the sunlight that filtered through. Around the tree were more ledges, arranged as steps. The tree stood in the middle of a clearing, with a river flowing nearby. Below on the ground he could see moving figures, elves just like him he realize with a shock. Other trees on the edge of the clearing also had hollows and elves were crawling out of one or two of them. The trees were so ancient and so huge that the canopy covered the clearing. Suddenly he was struck by a dizzy spell and his footing slipped. Next thing he knew he was falling of the ledge. A strong pair of arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back onto the ledge.

“Whoa there. That’s probably not the safest way to get down from here.” The elfling looked up to see a blonde-haired elf looking back down at him. He had a very strong face but it was apparent that he was not much older than the one he held. Standing next to the blonde one was a silver-haired one. He was obviously older than the other one but still young. There was a nearly tangible bond between the two; the elfling could almost see the shimmering threads that bound them together.

For some reason he could not stop shivering, the sudden influx of sunlight after years of darkness was overloading his senses and making him feel sick. The blonde one noticed and lifted him up, carrying him back inside. He laid him back down on the furs then the white one came and piled up furs behind him so he could sit propped up.

The other two were also awake now. The black-haired one was sitting up with the grey-haired one propped up in his lap. The grey one was very pale and wrapped warmly in furs though the flush of fever was heavy on his cheeks. He was obviously seriously injured, a stomach wound judging by the way he held himself. The blonde-haired one started to speak.

“Well since we’re all awake now, we might as well do introductions. My name is Cutter and this is Skywise. The old mongrel over there is my sire Bearclaw and the one in his lap is Skywise’s sire, Shale.”

“Who are you calling an old mongrel you insolent pup!” Cutter just smiled and continued speaking.

“This tree we are in right now is the Father Tree, the home of the Wolfriders. Bearclaw is our chief.” The elfling sat there watching them for a long moment before he spoke in a voice that was scratchy from years of disuse.

“What are you going to do with me?” The other elves exchanged a look and it seemed like an unspoken conversation passed between them before the black-haired one, Bearclaw, spoke up.

“Well, cub, we would like to help you get back to wherever your home is.”

“Home?” That word stirred up old memories for the elfling. “I don’t have a home anymore.” Tears started to leak from his eyes. Cutter reached forward and pulled the elfling into his lap, rocking them both back and forth.

“Shhh… Its okay, don’t cry.” For some reason, the elfling felt very safe in Cutter’s arms. “Why don’t you tell us what happened? Maybe we can help you.” The elfling just sat there, afraid to tell them what had happened. Shale noticed his hesitation.

“Well why don’t you take it one step at a time? What is your name?”

“My name… my name is…” The elfling seemed to be having difficulty reopening the memories of his past. “My name is Frostbud and…” At this point all the memories seemed to flow back. “I was a Sunseeker. My people were people of the light, we rejoiced in the shine of the stars, the glow of the moon, and the radiance of the sun. We lived out in the open lands, where the full light could reach us. We needed the light of the sun, moon, and stars to live off, without it we would become weak and perhaps even die though no one knew for sure. For many years we lived peacefully, gathering roots and plants for food.  
But then, the humans came. At first, they were fearful of us and stayed away but as time went by they grew bolder. At first the deaths seemed like accidents, but as they grew more and more frequent we were able to determine who the culprits were. The humans had grown careless and killed an elf who was not quite as alone as they thought. The elf that had witnessed everything came back and told the rest of the tribe what had happened. The elders spent a long time discussing what was to be done. Some wanted to go to war and others wanted to leave, but no one could reach a decision.  
And so those who wanted a war got it. They snuck off in the middle of the night and attacked the human camp. With this act, our tribe and the humans started a war that lasted for many years. Our numbers slowly dwindled until there were too few of us to sufficiently defend our village whilst the human’s numbers seemed to be rapidly multiplying. Each person in our village, down to the youngest elfling, was given a job. I was assigned one of the night watches, to alert the rest of the elves if the humans were coming. Unfortunately, one night I fell asleep at my post. It was just my luck that the humans would have chosen that night to attack. Due to my inattention, the elves were caught of guard and most of our remaining number was killed.  
After the humans left, the few survivors regrouped. They blamed me for allowing the humans to attack, as they rightly should have. I fell asleep when I was responsible for the lives of tribe and I failed them all. Those few left turned on me and drove me from the village. I wandered for many days, unable to find sufficient food, until I finally passed out in a cluster of bushes. Next thing I knew, I was deep within the troll caverns being forced to work as a slave until my body would fail me and surrender my soul back to the sky. There I stayed until I found myself here.” Throughout this story, the other elves had been silent, watching the small elfling who was trembling.

Cutter wrapped his arms tighter around the elfling and tried to comfort him as the tears fell fast and thick at the conclusion of his narrative. Eventually Frostbud cried himself to sleep, still physically and emotionally exhausted. Cutter laid him back down in the furs, tucking him in carefully. The silence continued for another few minutes before Skywise finally broke it with a sigh.

“What are we going to do? We cannot make him leave, he has no where to go!” Skywise and Cutter shared a look before Cutter turned to his sire.

“Why can’t he stay here?” Bearclaw sighed as he answered.

“Its not that simple, cub. A wolf pack does not just welcome in a new member, especially not one who is rejected from his own pack. A new wolf must earn itself a place in the group.” Shale broke in at this point.

“Of course, this little elfling is too sick and injured to be allowed to leave anytime soon. Perhaps something will change before it is time to make this decision.” Just then Frostbud began to toss and turn and cry out, obviously caught in the throes of a nightmare. Cutter tried to calm him with a soothing hand to the forehead, but Frostbud’s nightmares were not to be so easily quelled. Eventually, Skywise and Cutter crawled under the furs on either side and held him snug between them. This succeeded in calming the terrified elfling but also woke him up.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you up.” He had noticed what Cutter and Skywise were doing and was very ashamed for causing more problems.

“Shhh… its okay. After what you’ve been through, you are allowed to have some nightmares. Just rest some more and everything will turn out okay in the end.” For some reason, Frostbud firmly believed in what Skywise was telling him and he felt completely safe in their arms, like no monster, real or imaginary, would ever be able to touch him.

And so the elves descended once more into a peaceful rest that was physically, mentally, and emotionally healing.


	6. The Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "" are speaking  
> ** are sending  
> '' are thoughts

The next day, Cutter and Skywise found to their dismay that Frostbud was running a high temperature and that his wounds were angry and inflamed. Rain was able to do little to speed along the elfling’s own healing processes. Remembering what he had told them earlier, they took down the flap covering the opening and moved Frostbud into the direct sunlight, though they were careful to control his exposure so as not to overexpose his body again.

It took two days of his body fighting the infection but he was finally lucid enough to notice what was going on around him. Cutter and Skywise helped him sit, propped up with furs. He saw Bearclaw and Shale sitting together, still to one side. Shale’s wound was obviously badly infected and he was caught in a fever dream, restlessly tossing and turning and muttering. Judging by the grief could feel emanating from the others, Rain could do little to heal him. Frostbud could feel the strength draining from Shale’s body though his mind was fighting to stay. Soon it would be to late to help.

Frostbud quietly came over and sat next to Shale. The other elves watched him but soon focused back on Shale. He surreptitiously placed a hand on Shale and began to channel his healing energy to the wound. Bearclaw felt the change through his bond with Shale and turned to the elfling.

“What are you doing?” However his only response was a shift in position so that Frostbud could put his other hand over the wound itself. Skywise moved to pull him away.

“Wait!” Cutter cried. “Look, I think he is healing Shale.” As they watched, some of the redness and fever seemed to disappear. They could do nothing but watch as the little elf poured more of his energy, his spirit, into Shale, making the wound heal and disappear. When there were no visible marks left, Frostbud slowly withdrew his energy and his awareness. He blinked around at the three worried faces watching him then collapsed into Skywise’s arms. He quickly examined the unconscious elfling before breathing a sigh of relief.

“He does not seem to have caused any further damage, only exhausted himself by attempting a healing while his own body was still healing itself.” Just then, Shale began to wake up. Bearclaw looked down at him.

“How are you feeling brother?”

“I feel fine Bearclaw, what happened? The last thing I remember is the pain but now it is gone.” Cutter moved forward and spoke to Shale.

“Frostbud healed you.” Shale seemed shocked for a moment.

“What? How could you let him do that?” Bearclaw was affronted that Shale would even suggest such a thing.

“We did not let him do that. He did it without us noticing and by the time we saw what was happening it was too late. You know how dangerous it is to pull Rain out of a healing trance.” * But it worked, Zash, both of you are fine. * A small moan came from the limp body in Skywise’s arms. Cutter quickly turned to Frostbud and put a hand on his forehead.

“Shhh, little one. It's okay.” Frostbud slowly opened his eyes and looked around. From where he was laying he could not see Shale and became very upset.  
“Where is Shale? Is he okay? Did the healing work?” Shale quickly came to sit in Frostbud’s line of vision, marveling at the lack of pain he felt from his stomach.

“Yes, Frostbud, it did. My wound is completely gone and with it all the pain. But I fear that you have set back your own healing by helping mine and now you must rest and regain your strength.” Frostbud was already allowing his body to fall back into the sleep, the demands of the healing had overtaxed him.

“It's okay… you would not have survived if I had not helped you.”

* Then I am eternally grateful to you little one, for I had no wish to leave here just yet. * Frostbud burrowed deeper into Skywise’s strong arms and finally surrendered his tired body to the sleep it so desperately craved. Cutter watched him for a moment, then turned to Bearclaw.

“I think this is a good reason to welcome him into our tribe. Surely a being who would nearly sacrifice himself for someone he barely knows does not deserve to be alone. I can hardly believe that anyone could ever force this little one into exile.”

“He only survived the first time because the trolls found him.” Skywise thought for a moment more. “Being a slave of the trolls is hardly a way to live.” Bearclaw finally spoke.

“Now we owe him a great debt for saving Shale. When he wakes up again we will ask him if he wants to stay with us.” Shale quietly smiled.

“He has earned a place in our pack if he wants it.”

The next day, Frostbud awoke to find himself still securely held in Skywise’s arms, though they had shifted positions to be laying down now. He blushed and tried to move away but his movements woke Skywise and Cutter, who was laying on his other side. Skywise tightened his arms around the struggling form.

“Shhh, little one, calm down.” Frostbud stopped struggling.

“Why are you all being so nice to me?” Cutter and Skywise looked very confused for a moment.

“Why would we not be nice to you, little one?”

“No one has ever been so nice to me, back in my old village I was an orphan and orphans were not widely accepted because our way of life revolved around family. The only thing I was good for was working and I only managed to make many mistakes that cost many lives. The trolls were no better. I don’t understand all this.” After telling all this, Frostbud began to cry softly. Cutter and Skywise were very saddened by this confession. They had grown up loved and cherished and could not comprehend being abandoned. Even Skywise, who had lost his mother at birth, had known the love of a family through the whole pack. They sat up and Frostbud did the same, so that they were all sitting in a small circle.

“No one truly deserves a life like that. Stay with us, Frostbud, we promise that you will be cared for always. Our life is not perfect and it is not always easy but it is simple and rewarding and everyone watches out for each other.”

“I… I don’t know what to say.”

“What Cutter says is true, Frostbud. Stay here and be happy with us.” Frostbud met the gaze of both elves and he suddenly felt his mind go suddenly blank except for two names.

* Tam… Fahr…. What happened? * Both Skywise and Cutter were shocked that Frostbud seemed to know their soul names but even more shocked when they realized that they knew Frostbud’s soul name as well. Cutter was the first to respond.

* Lyr… I don’t know what happened but I think it’s the same thing that happened to Fahr and myself. * Skywise smiled.

* You are now our recognized brother as well, Lyr. * Frostbud was overwhelmed by everything that had happened. Cutter suddenly started to laugh.

“Well I guess that answers the question of whether or not you will stay. Our souls are now woven together and nothing can break that. We’re family.” Frostbud smiled shyly.

“I’m just glad I found someone who actually wants me to stay, to do more than just be a worker. Not that I don’t like to work of course, it just gets a bit tiring when you never get a break. I don’t want you to think I’m not a hard worker or anything but…” Skywise chuckled and put a finger on Frostbud’s lips.

“Hush, Frostbud. We understand perfectly now, we understand everything.” Frostbud just nodded, looking down at the ground. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t understand all this, it just seems to good to be true. I’ve never had anything that resembled a family before.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll help you get used to all this.”

The three elves sat in a circle, just enjoying the feeling of having each other.


	7. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "" are speaking  
> ** are sending  
> '' are thoughts

The next week passed by in a blur for Frostbud. His days were filled with many activities, as he struggled to find a place in the tribe. The others were very accepting of him, especially once they noticed how protective Cutter and Skywise were. It was extremely rare to see him anywhere without one or both of them somewhere nearby, just keeping an eye on him.

When Frostbud felt stronger again, Rain decided to take him as a helper. He thought that if he could teach Frostbud how to use herbs to help the healing process than he would not have to expend so much energy on a healing. His abilities were extraordinary but his slight frame meant that his powers drained a lot of his energy.

One day, a few weeks after he arrived, Frostbud took Cutter and Skywise to a secluded clearing in the woods. He stood in front of them, looking very uncertain and rather afraid.

“I… I have something to tell you.” Skywise stepped up and took both of Frostbud’s hands in his.

“Then tell us, little one.” Frostbud stared down at their clasped hands.

“Last time I showed anyone this, they turned on me.” Tears began to shimmer in his eyes. Cutter stepped up to stand beside Skywise.

“Frostbud, look at me.” Frostbud slowly raised his eyes up and Cutter smiled encouragingly. “No matter what secret you have, we will not hate you. Our hearts are tied together now, we are brothers and brothers love each other no matter what.” Frostbud smiled and stepped back, partially reassured. He closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment.

Cutter and Skywise were astounded to see two beautiful white wings appear on Frostbud’s back. They were streaked with silver, just like his hair, and shone with all the colors of the rainbow in the sunlight. Unfortunately, they were stunned speechless and Frostbud misunderstood the silence.

“I’m… I’m sorry I shouldn’t have shown you… I’ll just… just go now.” Tears were streaming down his face as the wings shimmered away again and he took off running. Cutter and Skywise went after him but he was smaller and lighter and so could run faster and they eventually lost him.

“Where could he have gone, Cutter?”

“I don’t know, Skywise… but we need to find him! Can we use the bond?”

“We can try… yes, yes I can feel him! I think he's this way!” Cutter and Skywise ran through the woods, following the faint traces they could feel from the bond. Eventually they came out into a small clearing with a large pond in the center. Frostbud was sitting by the side of the pond, legs drawn up to his chest.

They came up on either side of him and when he noticed he hurriedly tried to stand and flee again. Cutter grabbed his hands and pulled him back again.

“Shhh, Frostbud, it's alright. We want to talk to you.” Frostbud stood quietly staring down at the ground, tears streaming down his face. He could not see the concern and love shining in the other elves’ eyes; he still believed that they hated him. Cutter reached over and gently took his face between his hands. Frostbud flinched away from the contact, expecting an attack, but when none came he stared in unconcealed shock. Cutter smiled sadly and wiped away his tears.

“Oh, my little budling, you’ve spent far too long alone. Is it so hard to believe that someone loves you no matter what?”

“I’ve never known love before. The friends I thought I had turned on me when they found out about my wings. The wings make me a freak because they’re so different from the others. Everyone in my tribe had wings, except the others had strong wings, those of eagles and hawks and falcons. But I got these… these soft white pretty wings… good for nothing.” Skywise moved forward to join Cutter from where he had been standing behind them.

“No, Frostbud, you are not a freak. You are a special little elfling, you are kind and caring and we love you just the way you are, wings and all.”

“Nothing will ever change the fact that we will always love you and will always be with you. No matter what.” Frostbud still seemed uncertain but a spark of hope was shining through. He smiled shyly.

“I’m sorry I didn’t believe you, this is just all so strange to me.”

“It's okay, Frostbud, none of this is your fault. But one day you will understand that our love for you will never change. Now then, will you show us those wings again?” Frostbud moved backwards, allowing the wings to spring from his back once more. Cutter took a step forward then paused, hesitating for a moment.

“Is it alright to touch them?” Frostbud nodded once and Cutter and Skywise both came forward to marvel at the wings. The white and silver feathers were soft to the touch but the bones of the wing were strong and solid. Skywise finally asked the question that they had both been thinking.

“How did you manage to hide these all this time?”

“I have been able to use my powers to essentially ‘heal’ the wings although they are a part of me so they will never actually go away. But as long as I concentrate I can make them disappear and keep them from coming back. It takes a lot of energy but I’ve gotten so used to it that I barely think about doing it now.”

“Well you won’t have to hide them anymore.”

“But what about the others?”

“They all care about you enough to accept you no matter what. Each one of us is different, special in our own way. But those differences only tie us together and make us a family. Don’t worry about them, no one in our pack will ever hate you or turn their back on you. We are a family and we help and protect each other through thick and thin.” Cutter leaned forward and gave Frostbud a soft kiss on the forehead. “Now then, shall we head back to meet the others?”

“I’m more ready now than I will ever be.” As they made their way back to the Holt, Cutter sent to the rest of his tribemates asking them to gather in front of the Father Tree. And sure enough, every Wolfrider was gathered there. When they caught sight of Frostbud’s wings, there was a collective gasp, but no one seemed repulsed in fact, most seemed amazed. Frostbud was glad because, despite Cutter’s encouragement, he had harbored some doubts. However, after a good many questions and a lot of stroking and admiring, the others seemed to simply accept that the wings were there and a part of Frostbud.

Just then, Pike came running from the woods into which he had disappeared a few minutes before.

“Bearclaw! There’s a big herd of longhorns coming this way!” Bearclaw let out a triumphant howl.

“Come, Wolfriders! To the hunt!” Within moments, the hunters had mounted their wolves and taken off in the direction of the herd. Cutter and Skywise stayed behind a moment with Frostbud.

“Are you going to come with us, Frostbud?” The little elf gave a happy grin.

“Oh yes! I think I should stretch out my wings a bit.” With that he leaped into the air and flew off after the others. Cutter and Skywise laughed and directed their own wolves forward.

As Frostbud flew above the Wolfriders, listening to both the elves and wolves singing the song of the hunt together, he felt complete. He looked down and saw his soul brothers riding with the pack and he could feel the part of his heart that was forever tied to theirs’ stir as they looked up and smiled at him. Finally, he had found what he had been looking for his whole life: a family. It was a strange family, not at all like those in his village, but he could feel the love shining from each and every elf down below.

‘Yes,’ he thought, ‘Now I am home.’


End file.
